


Disturbing a Queen's Private Time

by Barrytrain



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain





	Disturbing a Queen's Private Time

Barry was walking back home one night from a royal party. He was one of the last to leave the castle in which it was located. Whilst he was walking home however, he saw a couple of feet in what looked like blue high heels dangle from the rooftop, only to disappear in less than 10 seconds. Barry curious, decided to get on the roof of that building to see what it was about. However, by the time he got there, he saw the famous and royal highness: Elsa asleep on the rooftop. He slowly walked around her so that he was on the side of where her feet were. He could see through the heels to get a nice look at her sexy and kissable feet. He kneeled down to get a closer look, removing her heels slowly. In her sleep, she wiggled her toes softly. Barry, without hesitation thought: 'I'm sure it wouldn't be trouble if I just licked her soles quickly.'Surely it wouldn’t hurt to give his service to the Queen right? So, Barry began to gently lick Elsa’s soles when his tongue suddenly got stuck on her cold, frosty feet. Nervous, he tried to get his tongue off her feet when suddenly he heard some laughing. He looked up and saw his Queen Elsa awake, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"It's this time every year..." Elsa chuckled. "That one of you partygoers can just come up here and worship a pair of royal feet. Can’t a Queen enjoy a nightly view of her castle and take a quick nap in peace?”  
He shook in fright, scared of what was going to happen.  
How about we make it interesting...?" She smiled.  
She made Barry's tongue unstuck. But as he was about to say thank you, she created a magic snowball in her hand and threw it at his face. His mind became dizzy and pushed her left foot down onto his mouth and made it stick to his tongue again.  
"There we go, now you can be obsessed with enjoying my feet whilst I sleep." She giggled as she laid back down.  
His facial expression was telling her that he was going to enjoy this before she went back to sleep.  
“My magic snowball always works...' Elsa thought as she rested peacefully for the night.


End file.
